HELLMLP By: Cristian Robles (Not Me, a friend)
by coolstudios442
Summary: this will take place right after the great war from Hellsing Ultimate when Alucard goes missing for 30 years (if you haven't seen this one and only saw the one that had like 12 episodes you are going to be greatly confused). And will also take place somewhere after the last episode of season 3 and will also be anthro. My good friend Alex Ojeda is awesome to upload these stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody of the internet, I present to you...well I haven't really thought of a title yet but I have noticed something that annoyed me greatly. There's no crossover of MLP And Hellsing! What kind of bull is that! But anyways this will take place right after the great war from Hellsing Ultimate when Alucard goes missing for 30 years (if you haven't seen this one and only saw the one that had like 12 episodes you are going to be greatly confused). And will also take place somewhere after the last episode of season 3 and will also be anthro. My good friend Alex Ojeda is awesome to upload these stories for me on his profile a big thanks to him! But enough rambling, let us begin! W

Chapter 1: Awaking in a new world

It was a regular day in the town of ponyville, and pinkie was having one of her famous parties to celebrate one of her best friends becoming a princess. Little did anybody know that they would get an unexpected visitor that day. "Oh pinkie I love this party you've thrown for me, but you didn't need to" Twilight Sparkle said to pinkie, feeling a little bad that her friend was throwing her a party for becoming princess but with pinkie pie she didn't need a reason to throw a party. "Silly Billy! I'm always happy to throw one of my friends a party!" Pinkie replied, also giving her friend a bone crushing hug. "P-pinkie! I...can't...breathe!" Twilight said, grasping for air. Pinkie realised this and let her friend go "whoops! Sorry twilight!" Pinkie said with a slight blush. Twilight just laughed as she got up "its ok pinkie!" The princess said as she dusted her self off.

Twilight looked around the room, she saw rarity and Fluttershy talking by the punch bowl, and she giggled when she saw rarity see that gumby was in her punch. Then she looked to her left and saw rainbow dash and applejack having an arm wrestling contest. She smiled happily to see her friends, a few years ago she wouldn't think much of friends but now, she couldn't even think of what she would do without them. All of a sudden the room started to shake a little, and in the middle of their party a red aura was forming right in front of their eyes. When the seen was over, they saw a man laying unconscious on the floor, hey had a dark red trench coat covering his black button shirt, black dress pants, and finally had a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses that were tinted orange.

Right when Fluttershy was going to check if this man was alright, the man started to get up. As he stood up, all the 6 girls saw how ridiculously tall this man was, he could be as tall as discord! The man grabbed his hat, then put it on, and as he stood before the girls, there was an awkward silence until finally he spoke "It isn't polite to stare" he said with a small smile on his face. Next was Rarity's turn to talk " Oh I'm sorry dear but it's not everyday we see a man appear before our very eyes!" Alucard just simply replied "its not everyday I see a human with a horn on its forehead, or white fur, or a snout" Alucard said, suddenly realizing the appearences of the girls around him, he looked at rarity, she was wearing a little bit of makeup, with a black dress that stopped just above the knee. Then he looked at twilight, she also had a horn with purple fur and a snout, she was wearing a princess gown, obviously royalty. Alucard thought. Then Applejack went up to him, she didn't have a horn, she was wearing a red plaid shirt that was tied into a tank top, and also wearing short shorts. To top it off she was wearing a cowboy hat. This girl couldn't possibly get more country Alucard thought. Until he heard her accent "Well howdy partner the names applejack, nice to met ya!" Applejack put her arm towards him gesturing a handshake.

Alucard accepted it and shook a bit roughly "Nice to met you Applejack" alucard said before letting go. "Excuse me sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Twilight said from behind alucard. Alucard smiled a bit, showing off a bit of his teeth and then bowed before the girls and said "please excuse my manners, my name is alucard" then he got back up and said "now may we please hurry up with the introductions, I have somewhere to be" he said as he was fixing his cufflinks. "I'm sorry dear my name is rarity" Rairty said to alucard "I-im f-fluttershy" Fulttershy told alucard, she was wearing a yellow turtle neck that was a bit to big for her, with a skirt and sandles. " and I'm rainbow dash! The fastest mare in equestria!" She said as she did a flip with the help of her wings. Alucard raised an eyebrow at her, she was a cyan blue, with a tank top and short shorts, but was surprised at her rainbow colored hair. Then out of nowhere pinkie pie jumped on Alucard, dropping both of them on the floor with pinkie on top. "Hi Alucard my names is Pinkie Pie! Oh I live meeting new people! Espesially when they become my friends *gasp* will you become my friend! And how knows you might become my best-whoop!" Pinkie was cut off as alucard pushed her off if him and stood up not amused at all "Please, don't touch me" Alucard said as he brushed himself off "well it was very nice meeting you all but I really must be going...by the way, where am I?" Alucard said to the girls before he left "where am I?"

"Ill answer that, you are in ponyville!" Twilight sparkle said. There was an akwatd silence until alucard burst out laughing. "Ponyville? Do expect me to believe that? Sounds like the words of a 5 year old!" "Are you ok Mister?" Fluttershy asked him. As alucard looked at there faces he realized they weren't joking. "Well I don't know what country that is but I'm positive its nowhere near England" twilight sparkle had a confused look on her face "England? I haven't heard of that place alucard" alucard just stood there stunned, he was now pretty sure he was no longer on earth.

THE END...question mark

Well what do you think huh? Huh? HUH? Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review and tell me how to do better, this is my first fan fic so go easy on me! Thank you for reading. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Somebody actually reviewed this. Somebody actually read my story! Anyways I forgot to do that copyright stuff. Sorry please don't Sue me! Anyways lets get back to the story. Also these will be more longer but ill try to split it into chapters so enjoy! Alex edit this darn you!**

**Chapter 2-Ponyville**

Alucard just stood there stunned, he knew he was no longer on earth. "Wait so you're telling me, you don't know where England is?" Alucard asked

"No we don't darling but if it's where you got that outfit than I would be glad to visit their" Rarity replied, admiring Alucards outfit.

Alucard didn't know what to do or say. He has seen some strange things, things that would make a man go insane. But talking pony hybrids was a bit much for the no-life-king. And if that wasn't bad enough, the more Alucard looked around, the more he thought he was in a 8 year old mind high on Meth. "Do you come from this placed called England alucard?" Twilight asked

Alucard snapped out of his daze and answered "no but I do live there. Is this a prank? Did Victoria set you up to this? Victoria you cheeky dick waffle get out here!" Alucard looked around and was only met with questioning looks from the 6 women around him.

Then in a pink blur pinkie pie came in front of alucard, inches away from his face despite how tall he was "oh are you from another planet, that's so cool! I've never met anyone from another planet, are you an alien? You look a little bit like us. Oh! Would you like some cake we have plenty! Also I've been meaning to ask you about your hat its even bigger than applejacks hat oh yeah and also-"

Pinkie was cut off when Applejack covered her mouth with her hand. "You'll have to excuse her, she does this when she meets meets new people" Applejack told Alucard.

Alucard simply nodded and sat down on a conveniently placed chair "Can one of you please tell me where I am? I would like to get a grip as to where I am" Alucard asked the six.

Twilight was the one to answer that question "oh! Well you're in ponyville! Which is ruled by our fair princess Celestia, who rules over the rest of equestria" she answered with a smile on her face

Alucard stood there silent for a moment then fell to the floor laughing. The six just stared, well five of them stared Pinkie joined Alucard in his fit of laughter. They were confused as to why this man was laughing, was he crazy or just as ecstatic as Pinkie Pie?

"Uh ecxuse me are you ok Mister?" Rainbow dash asked hovering over the laughing vampire.

Alucard slowly got up still chuckling a little bit "What kind of people name their town after a miniature horse!" Twilight was about to say something but she stopped herself and thought we did they name the town after a pony? The more she thought of it, the more sillier it sounded. She shook her head a little and faced Alucard

"Look Alucard, I am going to ask the princess about this place you call England. Spike!" Twilight said.

After Twilight called the name spike a little dragon came and faced the purple girl "Yes Twilight?" Spike asked saluting Twilight. He was about 3 feet tall but to Alucard he was as tall as a mouse.

"Come on Spike lets go write a letter to Celestia I need to ask her something" Twilight said already leaving the party. Spike soon followed but stopped to look at Alucard. Whoah this guy looks like he's as tall as discord. The baby dragon thought, and quickly followed Twilight out of the house.

"Well I would like to stay and get to know you better but I really must be going, I need to work on some dresses, see you around girls! And alucard" rarity said as she left. And as if raritys goodbye spread like the flu, her other friends had to leave. Applejack apparently had to do extra work on the farm, and rainbow dash said that she was going to catch some sleep.

The only ones that remained were Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Alucard. It has been at least 2 minutes of awkward silence and Alucard just standing in the middle of the room. It was Pinkie who broke the silence with a question for the vampire, "Are you a hairless monkey?"

Alucard raised a brow at the question, and was somewhat infuriated that he would be compared to the a monkey. But he couldn't deny that his appearance was of a human. But he just stayed silent and stared at Pinkie as if trying talk to her with his mind. And to Pinkies surprise, she heard a voice in her head.

Please do not compare me to a monkey, I am much more intelligent and strong compared to those animals. And then it was Alucards turn to be surprised because then he heard a reply in his head

Ooooh you can talk to people with your mind that's awesome!

How are you doing this girl?

Hm? Oh hey! I'm talking to you with my mind!

Yes you are, now can you please stop it. It's a bit weird.

Just then Pinkie spoke out loud to Alucard "Hey well it isn't exactly normal for someone to magically appear in the room, wait yes it is" Pinkie pondered what she said and almost didn't notice Alucard leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Pinkie , her head slightly cocked to the side.

Alucard smiled widely and answered "I'm going to go for a walk" he chuckled a bit as he left. Alucard walked outside, and got a headache from all the men and women of multiple colors. He just kept walking, getting glances from people here and there. He finally reached the end of the town. There was a forest. He smiled as he saw eyes from a distance staring at him, but just as he was about to dwell into the forest, something tugged on his coat.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Pinkie said as she was trying to pull Alucard, and was met with little success.

"I'm just gonna go explore" Alucard smiled as he continued to walk closer to the forest.

And then Pinkie shouted something "PINKIE STRENGTH ACTIVATE!" Alucard had little time to respond as he found himself being dragged away by the pink girl.

"Let me go!" Alucard demanded surprised that a girl could so easily drag him away.

Pinkie just ignored him and stopped for a moment "hmmm oh! Until you find a house you can stay with Twilight in her library! I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" Pinkie said with a smile on her face.

Alucard just accepted the fact that he was being dragged and crossed his arms in defeat. "How did you even find me?" Alucard asked Pinkie to which she replied "Well I followed you silly!" Before Alucard can say anything his leg was dropped and he found himself in front of a tree that was a house.

Pinkie knocked on the door 3 timed before she was met with her friend Twilight. "Oh hey Pinkie and why are you dragging the new-"

Twilight was cut off as Pinkie interrupted "Well I thought to myself if this man had any place to live and I'm guessing he didn't so I thought he could live with you since fluttershy is too shy, rainbow dash lives in the clouds, applejack is too far away, and the writer can't find any interesting situations with Rarity, maybe he is thinking of some but it is far too late for that now!"

Twilight had no idea what to say so she said yes which pinkie replied by walking in and setting Alucard on the floor of the library. "Thank you Twilight!" Pinkie said and closed the door on her way out. Twilight stared at Alucard as Alucard stared at her. It was only a matter of time when somebody broke the silence. Then Twilight blinked.

Alucard smiled and said "You blinked, I won"

**Cristian: So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope I did better than my last one, and for you Hellsing fans don't worry, we will get to Alucards amazing talents soon!**

**Alex: No you won't**

**Cristian: Hey this is my story!**

**Alex: This is my profile, and I can change whatever I want. DUN DUN DUN! Nah just kidding, or am I?! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Cristian: Touche my good friend, Touche. Anyways review so I can do better from my mistakes!**

**Hellsing Ultimate and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belong to their respective owners**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm here again and now that people are reading this the only downside is that i know how to update it frequently, lets say every week okay? Anyways lets see this story...in Alucard's view. Thanks to Alex for editing this and posting it on his profile or whatever. I completely entrust my friend on editing this for me, he would never betray me. Cristian is uncle fucker.**

(Alucard's point of view)

I smiled my wicked smile and stared at the...girl I think. I swear I've only been here for a couple of minutes and this place is already getting on my nerves, everything is to bright and colorful. There was a silence, until the princess spoke.

"Well...Alucard what do you do for fun" Twilight asked me, and I happily replied.

"I take long enthusiastic walks through the woods" I said

She looked confused at my answer and tilted her head and asked "what do you mean enthusiastic?"

"Oh you know killing homicidal vampires"

Her eyes widened and it was hard for her to speak, even considering everything I guess they didn't believe in vampires, now here comes the flood of accusations such as, vampires are not real or don't believe you.

"You killed someone!" She said. I have to say I wasn't expecting that one.

"What? Don't people die here?" I asked

She completely ignored my question, and by ignored I mean she fainted. Someone called her name, followed by that dragon I saw earlier. He wasn't really menacing. Damn I really would love to add a dragon to my kills.

"Twilight!" The dragon said "Hey what did you do with twilight!" I completely ignored him and picked him up by the arms and examined him "I thought dragons could breath fire and have wings" I said with a snarl.

The dragon then spoke "I can breath fire!" Then he breath green fire into my face. Of course it did nothing, but the audacity! I grinned widely, my face unscarred by this so called "dragons" feeble attempt to harm me.

"Meh" I simply said and threw the dragon at the wall, and it fell on the conveniently placed couch.

I walked outside, it was dawn and I could see the forest they call the everfree. I smiled widely, quickly scaring off anybody who saw me. I was at the edge of the forest, the eyes once again piercing through the darkness. But of course just as I was about to enter, something distracted me. I could hear a scream in the distance, I turned around, and when I turned around the eyes were gone. I might as well check what that scream was.

(Fluttershy's point of view. Yay!)

Oh my this isn't good, the man was inching closer and closer. I knew I should've stayed at Pinkies, oh this I could see his knife shining in the moonlight. This is no time to be poetic, he's going to hurt me! Or even worse...rape me...that was pretty dark

"I'm going to wear your skin like a suit!" He said as he opened his mouth to reveal his sharp teeth. I've never seen anything like it. Then he came.

"Hey dickwad leave her alone* Alucard said and then the man answered him.

"You have no idea who you're messing with Guy! I've obtained powers beyond imagination!" He said.

"Your on LSD aren't you" Alucard replied with a smile across his face.

"What? No I am powerful!"

"Yeah yeah what are you going to do?"

Then the man pointed his hands at Alucard and shot rapid amounts of deadly magic at Alucard. Alucard stood there with a smile on his face, did he not see he was being shot at?! I saw as his arm ripped off, and holes could be seen going through his body.

Alucard fell onto his knees and then onto his side. He was dead, and I barely knew him.

"That..that didn't just happen" I said quietly.

The man turned around and smiled at me and said "lets have some fun!"

But then, I could hear a deep laughter and apparently so could the man trying to hurt me. I saw all of Alucards blood seep back into his body, his arm turned into a crimson mist and forked back on his arm, and his wounds quickly healed as he stood up.

"I have to say I've never seen that magic trick before, since that one was so good I thought I would show you that one" Alucard said with a wicked smile, he looked much more scarier than the man trying to hurt me.

(Alucards point of view)

Oh I loved seeing this, the face of a homeless mans face. I checked into my coat pocket and smiled Aden I felt my 454 Casull in there. I slowly took it out, presenting it to the people in front of me. I pointed my gun in front of his face as I smiled wickedly.

"What happened to all of that power? Pitiful fool" I then pulled the trigger, his head exploded into a million prices. Wonderful. I saw as the girl, i believe her name was Fluttershy, quivered in the corner of the ally trying to put together everything that has transpired here. I walked up to her, and as I looked down on her my demons calmed down, baskerville was calm. I offered her my hand, the night covering my face and only the shine of my glasses visible.

She hesitated but took my hand and I picked her up, making her trip a little. A few minutes later we were walking through the streets of "ponyville" gah dumb name. I walked up to Twilight Sparkles house and knocked on the door, she answered with a smile, but it quickly faded away when she saw blood on shy's face and shirt.

She was obviously shocked "Oh my Celestia! Fluttershy are you ok! Did this man hurt you! I knew he was bad the moment Pinkie dropped him off here! Oh I oughta-" Twilight was cut off as Fluttershy stood up for me, how kind of her. Not like I care but still.

"Twilight its ok, Alucard here saved me. I was being chased by a madman but he took care of it. Maybe a bit of overkill but he still helped" Fluttershy said as she was wiping the blood on her face.

Twilight turned to me shocked and her mouth agape "You helped Fluttershy! But you've killed someone!"

What Twilight said made me think, I've killed hundreds of people, and vampires alike. But why did I save this one, I already have Victoria to teach. I needed to think about this, so I asked Twilight if she had a basement. She answered.

"Yes but why do you ask?" I ignored her and phased into the basement. There were hundreds of books down here, damn book worms. I sighed and summoned my chair as it appeared in a black smoke. I sat on it and crossed my leg over the other. The more more I thought about it, the more I think I'm getting sort.

No. No its not possible! I've killed countless lives, and I have a thirst for blood and battle. Actually, I think I'm getting thirsty! I laughed and if echoed loud enough to hear from outside. These people might need a king.

**Whoah! Insane! Man I got a lot of motivation when my buddy told me more people were reading this. Anyways like every story you read please, comment on it. Even ask questions about the universe. I don't know see you next week!**

**By the way Alucard's going to sing a song for us next chapter, read my friend's story, he's getting pretty depressed, and if you don't, I think he left a suicide note, oh no wait I think this is my grocery list for the black market. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, my little brother, Cesar, agreed to help me story, how nice of him.

Cesar: You cheeky dick waffle

Cristian: hahaha...you watch the internet to much. Now on to the story!

Alex: STD

Cristian: What?

Alex: Nothing

(Fuck it everything is in Alucards point of view)

It was morning and I was asleep in my chair, I felt somebody touch my shoulder. I slowly woke up to see Fluttershy smiling at me while carrying something...it was food.

She spoke to me "Good morning Alucard, I-I brought you some food" she gestured the plate towards me, shaking a little and hiding behind her hair. That was adorable, I mean pffft I don't care.

I stared at the food and almost vomited, it was pancakes and orange juice. Fluttershy set the plate next to me and sat on a couple of books. She stared at me, oh crap she wants me to eat the food.

I gulped and smiled at her and grabbed a pancake with my hand. I looked at her and she was smiling at me. Oh shit I thought, I slowly put the whole pancake in my mouth and started to chew. I pretended to swallow with a smile on my face.

"Do you like it?" She asked smiling a bit wider.

I simply nodded my head, and she walked out of the room. I ran around the room looking for something to vomit in. Then spike came in.

"Hey your laughing was keeping me up all night and, are you ok?" He asked me.

I gestured my hand to a bucket, he looked at me and smiled. "Well I don't know, I'm pretty sure you through me at a wall" I grunted and pointed my hand at spike and hipnotized him. He went for the bucket and came back with it.

I wasted no time and through up chunks of pancake into the bucket. "Oh my God that was terrible, oh God" I vomited a second time filling the bucket with some weird, tan, goop.

And then at that time I regained my stance and let spike go from his hipnotization. "I'm...going to get some fresh air" I said as Spike was grabbing his head. I was upstairs and I peeked around the corner and saw fluttershy and twilight, its time to get...sneaky.

I blended in with the shadows and made it to the door, I was about to open it when fucking pinkie pie opened it causing me to get smashed behind the door.

"Twilight have you seen...oh there you are Alucard!" She said smiling at me, I was about to punch her but she started to talk again. "Hey I was wondering if you needed a job! I need an assistant for tomorrow and I know you don't have a job so you might as well help me so what do you say!" I was about to say no, but then Fluttershy spoke.

"Oh how nice of you Pinkie Pie sounds wonderful! What do you think Twilight?" Fluttershy said and looked at Twilight. I hoped she would object for some reason, any reason! But as if she knew I didn't want to go she nodded and said "sure why not"

"Don't I get a say in-* I was cut off when pinkie grabbed me and started dragging me again. This is really starting to piss me off.

I ended up at the back of a counter, and a line that looked like it could stretch on forever. Costumer after costumer, luckily that pink woman was able to make treats like a junkie on crack. Ok enough with the drug jokes.

There was a little boy, he was chubby and was accompained by a tall and skinny kid.

"Uhhhhhh I'd like 2 cupcakes and 1 for my friend here, and make it snappy!" The fat one said. This son of a bitch thinks his going to get away with that! I don't think so.

I managed a smile and looked down on him "oh of course, ill get you the special ones from the back ok?" I said as I walked into the kitchen, pinkie was in the bathroom so this was my only chance. I grabbed some dirt, worms, and some sugar and spice and everything nice, like viagra. I mixed it all together and made 3 cupcakes with white frosting on top.

I came back to the brat and handed him the cupcakes. Oh were they in for a surprise. I chuckled to myself I saw the 2 walk out eating the cupcakes. I saw Pinkie walk towards m and she didn't look so happy.

"Alucard can I talk to you?" She asked me "I don't know I'm a bit busy with customers and hey!" I was cut off when pinkie, once again, dragged me to the kitchen. I stood up and she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I got some complaints today" She asked me. I simply shrugged and gestured my head for her to move on.

"3 kids ran out of the store crying and 2 men came to me with black eyes on them" She said, pretty much staring into my soul. She said one last thing to me "Why do you have to say for yourself, why are you so mean!"

"You want to know why, I'll tell you why" Once again I was cut off as she put her hands on ku shoulders and shook me a little and said "Ok but it has to be in a song, its how things work around here."

I took her hands off of me and cleared my throat, I had the perfect song. "Fine" I told her "I know just the song!" I said as I snapped my fingers and a spotlight shone on me.

(When you're Evil, by Voltaire)

"When the devil is to busy, and deaths taken a bit much. They call on me by a name you see, for my special touch!" I touched a wall and it cracked into several pieces.

"To the gentlemen I'm miss fortune, to the ladies I'm sir prize" I stroke my hand against a girls cheek and quickly pushed her away.

"But call me by any name, anyway its all the saaaaaaaame!" I jumped on a table and tipped my hat.

"I'm the fly in your soup! I'm the pebble in your shoe, I'm the demon in your bed, I'm the bump on every head!" I said as I tapped pinkies head.

"I'm the Peel on which you slip, I'm the pain in every hip!" I kicked all the silverware off the table. "I'm the thorn in your side, makes you wriggle and writhe!"

"And its so easy when you're evil! This is the life you see the devil, tips his hat to me! I do it all because I'm evil, and I do it all for free!" People offered me money as I swatted it away.

"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!" I took a child's candy and kicked a woman in the behind.

"While there's children to make sad, while there's candy to be had. While theres pockets left to there's grannies left to kick down the stairs I'll be there! Ill be waiting around the corner, its a game I'm glad I'm in it, because there's one born every minute."

I kicked down a door as more people saw me. "And its so easy when you evil! This is the life you see the devil, tips his hat to me! I do it all because I'm evil! And I do it all for free .your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!"

I took a flag put of my coat and placed it into the ground and saluted to it"I, pledge! My alliegence, toooooo all things dark and I, promise on my damned soul, to, do as I am told. Lord, beezlebub has never seen, a soldier quite like me! Not, only does his job, but does it happily!"

I blended into the walls as eyes appeared. "I'm the fear that keeps you awake! I'm the shadow on the walls! I'm the monster here to come. I'm the nightmare in your skull!"

Pinkies hair went flat as I poked her forehead. "I'm the dagger in your back, and extra turn upon the rack!" I turned and locked at the audience with a smile. "I'm the quivering of your heart, a sudden pain, a sudden start!"

"And its so easy when you're evil, this is the life you see the devil! Tips his hat to me! I do it all for free your tears are all the pay I'll ever need! (Repeat that last sentence like 2 times)

I slowly got on my knees "it gets so lonely, being evil. What I'd do to see a smile, even for a little while" the people in front of me got closer. "And no one loves you, when your evil" everybody gave me a hug.

I pushed them all away, making them scatter across the room. "I'm lying through my teeth! Your tears are all the comforting I need!"

Just then Twilight appeared with a couple of guards with her, I know where this is going. Twilight looked around shocked to see the damage I have caused.

"Halt! In the name of celestia I command you come with us!" One of the guards told me, pointing a spear at me. I sighed, popped my back, knuckles and a couple of other bones and smile widely.

"No" I simply said and ran away sticking my tongue out at them. They threw spears at me and one was aiming for my ass "Oh boooy!" I said as I turned into mist and headed towards a castle in the distance. I landed I'm the front gates, ran inside and closed the doors.

Only to be met with many guards pointing lots of weapons at me. "Let me see him!" Somebody shouted, obviously female. All of a sudden a white aura surrounded me and I was levitated towards a woman, she's has a white dress, fur, horn, and most of all nice tits! He also had a crown though.

"So you're the one Twilight was talking about huh? Hmmmmm guards! Leave us!" As the princess studied me all of the guards left. When everyone was gone she brought me closer to her grinning face. A bit past my comfort zone.

She then spoke "Twilight never said you were such a handsome man, tell me are you attracted to me" My God even when she spoke I felt as if I was being violated.

But like the smooth Guy I am I answered "Not even in the slightest now can you put me down before somebody gets hurt" she just giggle and smiled wider.

"I like it when hey play hard to get" as she brought me closer to her breasts I was suddenly saved! "Sister! What are you doing!" The voice said. I was dropped and I saw the woman who saved me. She had a midnight blue dress, fur, horn, wings, a flowing hair just like her "sister" except it lit up like a night sky. I liked this one better, for obvious reasons.

"Luna! I was just talking to the man Twilight explained to us in her letter! Nothing more." The one, I assumed was Celestia, said.

Luna walked up to me as I stood up, dusting myself off. "I'm sorry my sister always acts like this, I'm Luna, I control the moon and this is my sister Celestia. She controls the sun." Luna told me. Just then Twilight came in, her hair messed up, and she was breathing heavily.

She slowly walked up to the princess and trying to catch her breath in the process. She tried to speak "Princess *pant* Alucard is *pant* evil *pant* singing *pant* candy *pant**pant* viagra" She then leaned on Celestia.

Celestia pouted at me and asked "Is this true Alucard?"

I slowly walked away but was then grabbed by her damn magic again. "Let me go devil woman!" I couldn't find a way to break free from her grasp.

"Alucard, you have been here for a short while and already you have made a name for yourself. I'm sorry but for now we will have to keep you in the dungeon." Luna told me. "Hey I haven't done any crimes...on this planet."

"Its either the dungeon or my sisters room" Luna told me. I stared at Luna, then back at celestia, and then at Luna again.

"Alright then fine!" I answered "but I am going to get both of you"

"Is that a threat?" Luna asked. I smiled widely and answered. "It's a promise"

I laughed loudly as guards took me to a dungeon and threw me in a cell. I chuckle as I stood up and quickly ran to the bars, startling the guards. I chuckled and sat down in the cell. Then I heard someone speak.

"What are you in for?" She asked me. I looked across the room and saw a girl. I swear half the population of this place are women. She had blue fur, a cap and wizard hat with starts on them, and to top it off, a tuxedo and pants to match. How quaint.

"For being evil I think, I guess it was a precaution, and what about you?" I replied. She stood up and boasted her chest with her head high in the air.

"I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! And I'm in here because the masses couldn't handle my raw talents!"

"You were a Hooker?" I asked her.

"What? No! The Great and Powerful Trixie would perform on stages!"

"So you were a stripper then" I told her.

She said in defeat and sat back down and blew her hair out of her face.

"I tried to enslave the town" she said "Now I need to face the punishment."

"How many years?" I asked her. She replied with "Oh I'm not in prison, I live here."

I wondered what she meant until I looked around. There was a mattress, a TV, a window, and a toilet. How did i not see this?

"Well then what is your punishment?" I asked her. She buried herself in her cape and blushed a little.

"The princess "personally" punishes me." She answered. At first it took me awhile to figure it out, but once I did i bursted out laughing.

"So you're like they're personal whore!" I said as I laughed even louder, but it slowly died down as I stood up and phased through the bars. I looked back at Trixie and tipped my hat to her "You enslaved a town and you have my respect for that" I walked away and up a round of stairs.

Its time I keep that promise I made.

Cristian: Oh shit! This is intense!

Cesar: I'm telling mom you said that!

Cristian: You said cheeky dick waffle, and I'm pretty damn sure its pass you bed time.

*Cesar runs out* Cristian: haha! Yeah. Anyway that was that chapter, my friend Alex told me to make it longer. No regrets. Anyway another thanks to Alex for editing my story. Do all that Goood stuff with my story. Tell your grandpa about it bye!


End file.
